Because I Love You
by SimaZhao
Summary: In the year 227 AD Zhang Xueling defected from Wei to join the ranks of Shu with her childhood friend. Amidst the chaos throughout the land there is also chaos inside of her heart. Jiang Wei x OC. Officially on hiatus as of December 29th 2013.
1. Introduction & Prologue

**Author's Notes: So due to a lack of Jiang Wei x OC stories on this website I decided to start one. (He's not even my favorite character so please know I am completely unbiased in writing this.) It's been a long while since this has been worked on, but I'm here today doing revisions. I still have my original outline for when I began this work so I still know where I was going with the plot. I have been absent for a long time, but due to having a lot of free time on my hands now, I can start editing and reworking certain aspects of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Unrequited love is one of the saddest things one can experience. The legend I am about to recount tells of a young woman that continues to fight, despite all circumstances, for both her kingdom and the man she loves.

**Prologue:**

_Tianshui—Liang Province—227 AD._

This particular story begins on a snowy battlefield. The ground is littered with the bodies of soldiers hailing from both Wei and Shu. The Wei governor, Ma Zun, appears satisfied with his army's victory and has just begun to address his troops.

"Men!" he stated loudly. "You all have done well in defending the land of Tianshui! General Jiang Wei. I expect your presence in the throne room within the hour. The rest of you are dismissed."

General Jiang Wei heard the troops surrounding him break out into murmurs about betrayal and he inhaled deeply, trying to ignore them. A hand softly fell onto his shoulder from behind. He turned around to see a rather plain-looking girl offering him a comforting smile.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Boyue?" she asked softly.

"No Xueling," Jiang Wei offered a reassuring smile in return. "I can handle myself."

Zhang Xueling frowned in response and watched the young advisor turn and mount his horse. She longed to go with him, to be there for him, but Jiang Wei was already on his way to meet the governor and he was not looking back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Xueling was woken up abruptly by a rather loud knocking sound on the other side of her bedchamber doors. She groaned a little and threw the blankets off of her before stepping out of bed and over to the door. When she opened the door a smile crossed her face. Standing elegantly in the doorway was none other than the beautiful Zhang He.<p>

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning, cousin?" Xueling asked, sliding aside to allow the man into her room.

"Morning? Dearest cousin the sun is high in the sky! Morning was long ago."

"I have slept too long once again?" Xueling uttered another groan and fell backwards onto her bed. "When did you arrive? Should you not be at the capital with Lord Cao Pi?"

"I arrived this morning. I asked Lord Cao to send me for the reports of the battle so I could grace you with my presence."

Xueling chuckled a little at her cousin's over-dramatic behavior and sat up on her bed. Zhang He continued his spill.

"So since you have slept for far too long, I suppose you have not heard the latest news that has sent the castle into quite a disastrous state."

"What's going on Junyi?" Her face appeared worried. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Your dearest Jiang Wei has been forced out of Tianshui."

"What?" Xueling asked in a distressed tone. "W-Where has he gone?"

"He was patrolling outside of the gates last night and Governor Ma ordered the troops to shut him out. So many rumors of his defection were circulating around the encampment during the battle yesterday. Everyone believes he has defected to Shu to serve Zhuge Liang." Zhang He was worse about gossip than the servants were.

Xueling jumped up from her bed and began gathering her things. Zhang He stepped over and sat on his cousin's bed, resting his chin in one of his hands.

"Oh how beautiful love is!" He exclaimed in a loud voice. "But in your case, I suppose it is rather tragic."

"Hold your tongue, Junyi. You know as well as I do he will never return my feelings," Xueling retorted. "I have given up on him." She gathered her prized sword and placed it carefully on top of the bag of clothes she had just placed by the door.

"Then why are you going to retrieve him?"

"I'm not," the plain girl stated simply. "Boyue has made his decision and it would be a waste of time and energy to convince him to stay here...Instead I am going to join him."

Zhang He's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent.

"But…I need your help. When you have your audience with Governor Ma, tell him Lord Cao Pi requests my presence at the capital."

"Will the governor not question the validity of my statement?"

Xueling raised an eyebrow and laughed sarcastically. "Yes! He will indeed. Such a fine and honorable man like Ma Zun will surely question the emperor, a man which he fears." She paused, going over her plan in her head over and over.

"If not having known you my whole life, then I would swear you were not my cousin, but Lord Sima Yi's…How do you plan to leave this land?"

"That is the simple part. You are my escort back. I leave when you do."

"And once in Shu, how do you plan to join their ranks?"

Xueling sighed and sat beside Zhang He on the bed. "That part is a little more difficult, but I suppose I will beg at the feet of their Lord Liu Bei. I hear he is somewhat of a fool for virtue and all those other things Lord Cao doesn't give a damn about. Also I am almost positive once Boyue hears of my arrival he will put in a good word for me. I am not weak."

"But you are a woman. That should make things even harder for you."

"Being a woman means less and less throughout this chaos, cousin. Besides, has Zhuge Liang's wife not been beside her husband on the battlefield? You know there are rumors of Zhang Fei's daughter as well as a few other women fighting for Shu."

Zhang He frowned as he looked at the girl beside him. "And what of me?" he asked her.

"Junyi, please. You must help me. I..." Xueling's voice broke. She gave her favorite cousin a sad smile and pulled him into an embrace. "You are needed at the capital more and more as of late, therefore I only see you during times such as these. Boyue is my...friend. I wish to continue fighting by his side."

"And not by the side of your own family?" Zhang He questioned.

"Please cousin, I beg of you to not make this any more difficult than it is. You have defected from an army before as well, or do you forget?" Xueling's voice shook as she spoke.

The elegant general pulled away and dried his younger cousin's tears. "Yes and it was something I will never regret. I also recall you crying the day I left. You were so young then. It was a good thing that your father was needed here in Tianshui or we may have never seen one another again. And now you will leave? Leave them? Leave me?" He spoke the truth. Xueling had been much younger when her father was called to Tianshui from their home in Ji Province. She had spent many years here now and once she did leave Tianshui she would become an enemy of Wei. That is, if Zhang He would be willing to assist her.

Zhang He was truly upset by Xueling's decision. She and her family were all he really had in this kingdom and he had always been closest to her. Which is why he could not bear to see her in such a state. Gently he gripped Xueling's face between his hands and examined her carefully. "You have always been rather plain, you know." Xueling scowled. "And it is even worse when you make faces such as those, but your heart Zhang Xueling is the most beautiful thing I believe to be in existence."

The corners of Xueling's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Even more beautiful than you, cousin?"

"Let us not get carried away now."

Zhang He stood and strode over to the door. "I will not be pleased when forced to face you on the battlefield, but your defection is one of the heart, something that is filled with great beauty. I cannot bring myself to deny you this wish. Make sure you have all of your necessities. We are leaving just after dinner. I however, must sadly depart for now. Business calls!"

"Thank you Junyi. I cannot fathom how I will ever repay you for this." Xueling whispered as she stood up and began gathering a few more items. Her cousin was risking his life and position in the army for this request.

Zhang He cleared his throat as he stood in the open doorway causing Xueling to look at him once more.

"You know, dearest cousin, the only foolish thing to do when you are in love is to deny how you truly feel."

"Then may you call me a fool."

* * *

><p><strong>Revised: December 29th 2013 ; January 2nd 2014<strong>


	2. Six Months Later

**Author's Notes: Please keep in mind that this will not be historically accurate. Historical things will happen, but this is a work of fanfiction. And also I own nothing other than the plot and my own characters. This stands for all chapters. Thank you for continuing to read!**

* * *

><p>"Boyue! Wait, okay?"<p>

Jiang Wei stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. The corridor was nearly empty with the exception of the short girl hurrying towards him.

"You are a little late this morning," he commented as she reached his side. "Did you sleep late again?"

"It seems I am quite famous for that," Xueling muttered, slightly embarrassed by one of her faults.

"Do not be so down about it. Sometimes I wish I could sleep more," Jiang Wei responded giving Xueling a friendly pat on the head. She flushed and Jiang Wei gave her a strange look, but said nothing of it.

"I guess if the nightmares stopped then I could wake up on time or at least at a more reasonable hour."

"Nightmares? Have you spoken to the Chancellor about them?" Jiang Wei inquired with a concerned tone.

"Absolutely not. I'm sure they will go away eventually," Xueling replied with an honest smile.

"If they persist promise me you will seek his counsel."

"You have my word."

Jiang Wei nodded in approval and gave a small smile. "Let us get to breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The dining hall was filled with hundreds of soldiers and servants alike. All of them were chatting away happily while enjoying their morning meal. The friends spotted two empty seats between Xingcai and Zhuge Liang and occupied them quickly.<p>

"So in these nightmares, I keep seeing myself on the battlefield and all of a sudden, my family appears before me. I become unable to move and they all start coming towards me. They are angry and it terrifies me so much that I wake up," Xueling explained to Xingcai as the two ate their breakfast.

"That does sound awful. I am sorry that you miss your family," Xingcai replied offering a sympathetic smile.

"I do miss them but I am lucky to have Boyue here. We have known one another for a long time now. I guess it's kind of like you and Guan Ping, right?"

Xingcai blushed and fidgeted in her seat.

"What?" Xueling asked with a laugh. "Why do you act so bashful when he is mentioned?"

"Just…just keep your voice down please!" Xingcai exclaimed in a whisper. Xueling bit back another laugh and looked down at her half-finished plate of food. Xingcai continued in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Perhaps you would like to speak of your beloved Jiang Wei instead?"

Xueling glared at her friend with dark eyes and fought not to stumble over her words. He was sitting just on her other side and this was definitely one conversation she did not want to reach his ears. "W-why would you say something like that? I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." Yes, playing ignorant seemed the best choice for this situation.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another."

Xueling refused to answer.

Xingcai continued even though she probably shouldn't have. "It is actually quite surprising that the two of you are not married. After all it was quite unusual that he would make you his lieutenant general and pass up all those other officers."

"I could say the same about you. And there are more important things than whether or not the hopeless and absent minded officer is going to marry the Prodigy." Xueling whispered as she looked once more at her half finished meal and realized she no longer felt hungry. Quietly she excused herself and left the dining hall without another word.

* * *

><p>The lone girl meandered down the halls of the capital, going nowhere in particular. She walked lazily and allowed her mind to wander during this rare time she had alone. She was not angry with Xingcai's words, she was angry that her friend's assumptions were correct. Xueling reminisced about her family back in Tianshui. She had not seen her mother, father, or younger brother since long before she left to join Jiang Wei in the kingdom of Shu. Hopefully Zhang He had explained everything to them delicately as she had asked him to do. Hopefully her dear cousin had had the time to do so. Hopefully he was well. She knew she should write him again, although she was not sure if her letters were reaching him anymore. He had not responded to her last five letters.<p>

Anguish washed over her and she increased her pace without realizing it. Lost in thought and not watching where she was going caused her to accidentally run into something rather large and solid. The collision made her head spin a little and she had some trouble focusing on the figure before her.

"Lady Zhang! Are you alright?" the form asked.

"I…uh…yes. I am alright." She rubbed her temples and blinked quickly in a desperate attempt to clear her case of double vision. "I really should have been minding where I was going." Xueling looked up and saw the man who owned the voice speaking to her.

"Are you sure? I could fetch someone if you are injured…It is no trouble."

"Trust me, I am alright Lord Zhao. Just a little dizzy after running into you so roughly," Xueling reassured her superior. As she bowed to him she nearly toppled over but quickly regained her balance. "Imbecile," she continued in a whisper.

"That is not very kind of you." Zhao Yun responded looking slightly hurt.

"N-no! Lord Zhao, not you!" she replied frantically, reaching out to comfort the noble general. "I was scolding myself is all!" There was no way she could ever insult this man. She admired him far too much for that.

Zhao Yun let out a hearty chuckle. "My words still stand. Stop being so hard on yourself, my lady."

Xueling smiled in response to his statement. "I must be going now. It was nice speaking with you. Once again I apologize." She bowed once more and then began walking down the corridor again, a blank stare on her plain features.

Zhao Yun watched as the girl fluttered down the vast corridor, a friendly smile on his face. "I expect great things from you, Lady Zhang," he stated to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The next day was extremely hot and the air was filled with the sweet scent of the flowers from the main courtyard. Jiang Wei was returning to his room after an early meeting with the Prime Minister. Shu was planning to march on Jieting soon and there were many preparations to be made. He and Zhuge Liang had another meeting scheduled for later that day and the younger general was longing for rest.<p>

Jiang Wei entered his bedchamber and closed the heavy door behind him. His eyes glanced over the room decorated in dark green and gold and he let out a rather exhausted sigh. The promising young strategist made his way over to the solid desk that sat in the corner. His head tilted in a confused manner as he eyed the scrolls that rest on the desk. His usual strategy scrolls were present as well as his personal ones, but amidst the neatly organized rolls of parchment, there was a single one that was askew.

Curious, Jiang Wei picked it up and carefully unrolled the heavy paper. A quickly scrawled note met his vision and he read it slowly, as it was hard to decipher.

_Boyue-_

_I came looking for you this morning when I did not see you at breakfast. I was worried until Lady Yueying informed me you had an early meeting. I know your schedule is full, but if you get the opportunity, I would like to speak with you. For old time's sake. I will be in my room or in the library._

_-Xueling_

Jiang Wei smiled to himself and placed the scroll back on the desk. This was the third note she had left him in the past ten days. He had been unable to visit with his old friend despite reading her past two notes to him, and he knew he should not put this off any longer now that he had a little time. Xueling had always been a patient girl, but he knew better than to push her to her limit. When she got upset she tended to get reckless as well and she was already suffering enough due to the guilt she was feeling because of her defection.

Jiang Wei needed sleep, but something told him Zhang Xueling needed him more.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised: December 29th 2013 ; January 2nd 2014.<strong>


	3. The Preparations Begin

Jiang Wei found young Xueling in the library a short while later, scouring over old strategy scrolls. Unaware of the general's presence, the young woman sighed rather loudly and pushed a piece of her long brown hair out of her face. To catch her attention, Jiang Wei cleared his throat and caused Xueling to nearly leap up from her spot on the floor.

''Boyue!'' she exclaimed. ''You frightened me!''

She looked rather flustered and Jiang Wei had to suppress a laugh at her now disheveled appearance.

''My apologies. You wished to speak with me about something?''

Xueling rolled up the scroll she was studying and stood. ''I did. I see you recieved my message. I asked one of the chambermaids to leave it in your room. I'm glad to know that I can rely on her to get things to you. Of course the girl probably read it. She could not be more than fifteen or so.''

"Which one did you ask?"

"I believe her name is Lianmi."

''Would you like to take a stroll in the courtyard?''

Xueling glanced around the large, elaborately decorated library and decided that a walk outside sounded a lot better than staying indoors on such a gorgeous day. She gave a slight nod and followed Jiang Wei outside without hesitation.

Once the two stepped out they were greeted by the humid spring air. The main courtyard was in full bloom and various small insects fluttered about, stopping momentarily from flower to flower. There was no breeze and Xueling was already starting to perspire. She quickly produced a golden ribbon from the sleeve of her forest green hanfu robe and tied her hair back.

They walked in silence for a while, passing the red, pink, and orange flowers that had been carefully planted along the walkway, before simultaneously coming to a stop at the vast fountain in the center of the courtyard.

''Is there something that troubles you, old friend?'' Jiang Wei asked breaking the comfortable silence.

''Yes,'' Xueling replied simply. ''I miss my family, Boyue. It is the same as always. I am in a constant state of worry over Junyi. You know, he has not responded to any of my letters lately?''

The young strategist was unsure of what to say, but he did not have to say anything just yet as Xueling continued. "What if he has died in battle or of some illness? What if Cao Pi discovered he helped me escape? We never spoke of my escape in our correspondence. I feel as though his letters are being intercepted. I cannot live with this guilt, Boyue. It is eating me alive!" her voice was strained. "Perhaps it will be better if he has in fact left this world. He despises this chaos as much as anyone else does and I do not think I could manage facing him in battle." The tears were brimming in her eyes.

Hesitantly Jiang Wei reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and said something so simple. So simple, yet so helpful. "I understand your troubles. I too left my mother behind in Tianshui. Know that I am here and I understand a least a small portion of your pain."

Xueling was unsure what came over her at that moment. She found she could not help her actions and flung her arms around Jiang Wei's neck, something she had only done once before as a child a year or so after moving to Tianshui and befriending the older boy. Her mother had scolded her for it in the past saying that if Xueling continued to be so forward with her affections in would result in her becoming a concubine. How overdramatic her mother could be. Xueling, of course, saw her actions as nothing more than a simple and innocent embrace.

Her mother was not here to scold her now.

As soon as Xueling came into contact with his body Jiang Wei froze. His eyes darted all around the courtyard. They must not be seen sharing such an intimate moment. Being discovered in this situation could mean bad things for both of them as they were unwed. He could not imagine the rumors the servants would start or even some of the generals if they were also in the vicinity. He should have pushed her away. He should not risk being seen in such a predicament. However, he could not find it in his heart to do so. Had she been any other woman he would have pushed her away. His childhood friend had always been sort of a weak spot for him. Especially when she was crying, as she was now.

He had never comforted her in this manner before, or anyone else for that matter, but somehow he knew what to do. Cautiously he pulled her a little closer and used a hand to gently stroke her hair.

Xueling was surprised, but too upset to revel in this moment. The time of battle was fast approaching and the emotional woman was just ready for the chaos to all be over. How long she stood there cradled in Jiang Wei's arms she did not know. When she finally did pull away, her crying had subsided, but her face held the proof of her tears.

Bloodshot eyes looked up at Jiang Wei and he offered them a sympathetic smile, which Xueling forcefully returned.

''Thank you, Boyue.''

''It is no trouble.''

''I truly wish to see my family again though,'' she paused to smooth her now wrinkled robes and wipe off her face with her sleeve. ''But I know that returning to Tianshui would only result in my death.'' She paused again, the smile fading from her face. ''We are traitors after all.''

His smile faded as well. ''This I know...Xueling...Why did you come here?'' It was a question he had wanted to ask her for so long but never had.

Despite the heat of the sun, she shivered at the sight of her friend's expression. His face held mixed emotions including concern, confusion, and the slightest bit of frustration. She wanted to tell him at that moment. Wanted to confess the love she had held for him for the past seven years, but she could not find her voice. Jiang Wei's intense stare was unnerving, but fortunately for Xueling a messenger sounded from nearby, searching for a certain general that was late for his afternoon meeting with the Prime Minister.

The two bid one another farewell and Xueling wandered off to a place unknown, while Jiang Wei went to meet with Zhuge Liang.

* * *

><p>The Chancellor was waiting patiently in his study for the young general to arrive. His wife, Yueying, would be sitting in for this meeting and she had a servant bring them some tea to enjoy while they waited. As the servant was leaving, Jiang Wei arrived in the study, all but falling over himself with apologies.<p>

''My lord! I apologize for my delay. I was comforting a friend in need.''

''It is quite alright, Jiang Wei. The tea has just arrived. It was Lady Zhang Xueling, I presume?'' Zhuge Liang inquired, taking a sip of his tea. It was well-known that when Jiang Wei defected to Shu his childhood friend had arrived only a few days after he had.

The younger man merely nodded and took a seat across from his superior. Yueying poured him some tea and Jiang Wei thanked her as he took the cup from her and began to take a drink.

''Is Lady Zhang the woman you plan to wed?''

The question caught the young man off guard and he nearly choked on his beverage.

''Chancellor! Why would you inquire something of that nature?''

''The girl is twenty-two years of age and not yet married. And is not promised to anyone to my knowledge. The two of you seem like a fine match in my humble opinion,'' Zhuge Liang said as he unrolled his scrolls on the table before him.

Jiang Wei was at a loss for words for the thought of taking Xueling as his wife had never crossed his mind.

Yueying smiled from her place on the floor beside her husband, but the two men did not notice. She had mentioned to Zhuge Liang only the day before how the two younger officers always seemed to be in one another's company and asked if they were intimate with one another in ways beyond friendship. Zhuge Liang had been taken aback by his wife's inquiry, but he was no fool. "Do you plan to arrange a marriage between the two and present your idea to Lord Liu Bei?" she had asked him. "The idea has crossed my mind," he had responded. "But I believe we shall have to do something drastic. I have a plan, but first we should concentrate on the battle before us." "Of course," Yueying had agreed.

''Now we will be marching on Jieting in fourteen days time. One of our spies in that location has been able to supply us with a list of officers that will be present.'' Zhuge Liang passed a scroll to Jiang Wei, who unrolled it carefully. ''We also have a map of the layout of the area.'' The younger man took the map scroll and placed the list of names aside. His eyes scanned quickly over the location.

''The mountaintop may be a good place to position our snipers.''

''While the mountaintop makes for an excellent spot, I'm almost positive there will be an ambush party waiting for us, or that conniving Sima Yi will trap us there.'' He paused to sip his tea. ''We will take up positions along the road.''

Jiang Wei nodded, slightly embarrassed by his over eagerness, and placed the map to the side, retrieving the list of generals. His eyes flew over the names on the parchment.

_Sima Yi_

_Xu Huang_

_Wang Lang_

_Zhen Ji_

Jiang Wei momentarily stopped reading and raised an eyebrow. While it wasn't uncommon for Cao Pi's wife to be present in battle, Jiang Wei himself had never been in battle with a woman on the opposing side, as they were few and far between. Quickly he went back to scanning over the names listed.

_Fei Yao_

_Cao Zhen_

_Cao Hong_

Jiang Wei's mind remembered how emotional Xueling had been earlier that day as he read the last name on the list, and he could not imagine how broken up she would be once the fighting actually started. He could only hope she would be ready as he read that final name over and over.

_Zhang He_.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised: December 31st 2013 ; January 2nd 2014.<strong>


End file.
